Night at the Movies
by T2 Angel
Summary: "Right Where We Are" sequel. Abbie and Ichabod go out to the movies with Jenny, Joe, and Abraham. Abbie also invites her friend Sophie along. Ichabbie. AU.


**A/N: And the story goes on...**

* * *

**Night at the Movies**

Abbie and Ichabod were in Ichabod's apartment, sitting nestled against each other on his couch. A month had passed since their revelation of their set-up at the manipulating of Jenny and Abraham. Despite the sneakiness of their loved ones, the couple still found it hard to be angry with them.

Abbie laughed, "C'mon! You're kidding me. You've never seen that?"

"I've never been much of a movie person," Ichabod admitted.

"Between music and opera?" Abbie asked.

"Music of live symphonies which takes place in concert halls, same with operas. It's not the same as the cinema."

"Your parents never took you to the movies?"

"Of course, they did," Ichabod replied. "However, I was too… adult by the time _The Lion King_ was a feature film."

Abbie rolled her eyes, "You had to be, at least… thirteen."

"Fourteen!"

"Well, I was twelve and I saw it with my sister and Joe. My parents and Joe's dad all went with us."

"Well, I believe it was more socially acceptable for girls to see it than boys!" Ichabod argued.

"And Joe being there?"

"He was with two girls," Ichabod said. "Doesn't that make him a legend in your culture?"

Abbie laughed, "Yeah, because that kind of thing doesn't make you a stud in England?"

Ichabod simply gave a coy smile.

"But, come on, your parents wouldn't take you to see it?"

Ichabod fell silent. He looked away and started fidgeting with his hand, "They… may have seen it."

"And you didn't?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod made no response.

Abbie clicked her tongue. "Uh-huh. Yeah, you're going."

"Are you honestly going to make me partake in this?"

"Yep."

"And what theater is showing a movie from the 90s?" he asked.

"You've never been to the Drafthouse theater?" she asked. "That's all they do. They have special viewings of old movies. Just gotta catch 'em on the right day."

"Ah."

"Seriously, how did you not know that?"

"I tended not to venture out of my comfort zone."

She smiled. "Get ready to break that habit."

He sighed. But a small smile crept across his face. "Why am I looking forward to this?"

"Because, besides me, you'll get to hang out with my sister," she answered. "And you two get along like you're already family."

"She's a historian, charming, and entirely too much fun. You can't fault me for enjoying her company."

She laughed. "Nah, I guess not."

"May I invite Abraham along?" he asked. "Though, if your sister will be there, I'm sure he'll… tag along."

"The more the merrier. I might invite a friend from work, Sophie. She's really a cool, had my back when all that crap with Danny happened."

"I think you've mentioned her before," he remembered.

"Yeah, she's been on assignment in Greece for the past couple of months," she said. "She's back home, now, but she doesn't go out much. Always focused on work. We kinda bonded over that."

"You do seem very much dedicated to your work."

"Did that a lot more during that dark period after Danny. She helped me a lot. Getting over that, I mean."

"Then I must meet her," he said. "I believe I owe her a bit."

She stared into his eyes and smiled, "Maybe a little."

* * *

Friday night, Abbie and Ichabod arrived at the movie theater first, followed by Jenny and Joe. Abraham arrived a few minutes later, with a smile on his face, "Well, it seems the gang's all here."

"Hi, Abe," Abbie said.

"Always a pleasure, Abbie," Abraham bowed. He looked at his friends, "Jenny, Joe."

"Hey, Abe," Joe said.

"What up?" Jenny said.

Abraham looked at Ichabod, "Your smile seems brighter these days."

"Oh, shut up," Ichabod said, lowly.

"Oh, your greetings! Still so icy, Ichabod! You can't still be mad at me. Come now, my friend! One little act of manipulation and I'm branded forever? You have this lovely beauty who puts up with you! Honestly, I deserve a commission."

"You deserve to be _committed_!"

"Oh, you've found your wit again!" Abraham said. He looked at Abbie, "Thank you, Abbie. It's been too long since I've received an insult worthy of him."

Abbie tried to hold back a laugh but couldn't. Jenny and Joe didn't even bother to try.

"I hate you so much," Ichabod said.

"Oh, stop it!" Abbie said to Ichabod.

"So, what are we seeing again?" Abraham asked.

Jenny motioned toward a nearby poster.

Abraham looked at it and said, "Ah! _The Lion King_. Yes, Ichabod never would watch that."

"Have you seen it?" Joe asked.

"Do I like look someone who hates fun? Of course, I've seen it! I own it!"

Abbie, lightly, smacked Ichabod on the arm, "Your best friend's seen it and you haven't?"

Ichabod rubbed his arm, "We don't always have the same interests!"

"Sad but true," Abraham said. "Ichabod is a wonderful gentleman but, despite my best efforts, he's… _amazingly_ uncultured at times."

Ichabod gave him a dry glare while Abraham just smiled.

"Repeatedly, I question why I'm friends with you," Ichabod declared.

"Leave him alone," Abbie said.

"I could watch them argue all day," Joe said.

"Same," Jenny agreed then looked at her sister. "Abbie, I thought you said Sophie was coming."

"She is," Abbie replied. "She text that she just parked."

"So, what is this Sophie like?" Abraham asked.

"Awesome," Jenny said. "Really helped Abbie out after that whole… Danny crap."

"The infamous Danny. Yes, I've heard his name invoke rage in your voice before, Jenny."

"I'd shoot him if he were in front of me."

"I'd help you get away with it," Joe said.

"Will you two drop it?" Abbie asked, rubbing her temple.

"The second I drop him, I will," Jenny said.

Abbie shook her head, looked toward the door, and saw Sophie walking through in, "There she is!"

Abraham turned around and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

Sophie walked up, "Hey, sorry I'm late! My mom called complaining about another one of Dad's projects. Something about his truck."

"Isn't your dad always getting to something?" Abbie asked.

"Why do you think I moved out?"

Abbie laughed. "Well, Sophie, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Sophie."

"Hi," Sophie waved.

"You know everyone except for these two," Abbie said, motioning toward Ichabod and Abraham. "This is Ichabod and Abraham."

"I feel like I could've picked them out of the crowd." Sophie offered a hand to Ichabod, "Nice to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Ichabod said, shaking her hand.

After shaking his hand, Sophie stopped when she locked eyes with Abraham. "Uh… hi."

"Good evening," Abraham inclined his head. He offered his hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Sophie."

"Same here, Abraham," Sophie shook his hand.

After their handshake, Abraham looked at Abbie, "Abbie, I can't believe you! I feel deceived! You never said Sophie was such a beautiful person!"

"And you didn't tell me he was this good lookin'," Sophie said.

Jenny and Joe shared a knowing look.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Abbie asked.

"Yes," Sophie answered.

"I like her," Abraham declared.

"Oh, please," Ichabod said, exasperated.

Jenny was doing her best not to burst into laughter. She chuckled, "Come on, come on! Movie's about to start."

Ichabod took a deep breath and groaned.

Abbie looked at him, "What?"

Ichabod opened his mouth to speak.

"One complaint out of you, Crane, and I tell everyone about the seesaw incident," Abraham threatened.

Ichabod looked at Abraham, "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"I'll call Benjamin. Maybe even FaceTime him."

Ichabod straightened up. "I believe I'll enjoy this movie." He walked into the theater with Abbie.

"Seesaw?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you some day," Abraham said.

"No, you won't!" Ichabod declared.

After the movie completed and the theater emptied, the group walked back into the lobby and Abbie turned to Ichabod, "Well?"

Ichabod sighed but smiled. "I… legitimately and thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Told you so," Abraham said.

Ichabod groaned.

"Told you for years to watch it! But noooo." Abraham smiled. "You're around Abbie less than a year when suddenly…"

"Are you _through?!_" Ichabod asked.

Sophie laughed, "Are they always like this?"

"Kinda," Abbie answered.

"Oh, this is already fun."

"Though, it was much more song heavy than I was led to believe," Ichabod said.

Abraham stared at him, indignantly. "I damn near sang 'Be Prepared' every day for a year after first seeing this and you never knew that?"

"I tend to tune you out when you sing."

"Nothing you've ever said to me hurt more than that."

"'Be Prepared' is your favorite song?" Joe asked.

Abraham shrugged, "I enjoy a good villain in a story. What can I say?"

"Scar's a good villain?" Abbie asked.

"He has a fantastic villain song, which for a Disney film, is the same thing."

Everyone found that a strong and fair point.

"So, what now?" Jenny asked. "It's only like 10 and I'm actually not tired."

"And, for once, I don't have to work tomorrow," Joe added.

"I'm hungry," Abbie shrugged. "Anyone else?"

"Actually, I could eat," Jenny said.

"I'm in," Joe said.

"I wouldn't mind," Ichabod added.

"We can probably find somewhere that's open late," Abbie said. She looked at Sophie, "You in?"

Sophie shrugged, "I mean… sure, why not?" She looked at Abraham. "Would, uh… you like to come with?"

Abraham smiled at her. "As a matter of fact… that sounds delightful."

Sophie smiled in return.

Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Joe all shared quick looks with each other. Jenny whispered, "Here we go again…"

* * *

**A/N: I always wanted to bring in Sophie and I thoroughly enjoyed her character from the show.**

**This AU is really way too much fun to write! I'm really enjoying this and there may be more coming down the pipe. We'll see! Catch you all later!**


End file.
